


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by JoyFire55



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Detectives, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Josh - Freeform, M/M, Markus - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, North, Pets, Protective Hank, Racism, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyFire55/pseuds/JoyFire55
Summary: *Sets in Post-Game Android War, Markus pacifist route and everybody survives*Join Hank and Connor on their adventures in solving mysteries and murders among humans and androids and dealing with everyday life situations. Watch Hank become frustrated with Connor's constant questioning and Connor facing his new emerging emotions.*Warnings: Stereotypes, racism, mild gore, bad grammar, cursing, androids are able to blush, and heart-stopping adorableness from Connor*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic is just me putting in content for Detroit: Become Human fandom because there isn't enough content for this beautiful game. Also to resolve my fangirl tension (the struggle is real!).
> 
> I wrote this fic out of pure enjoyment, so I might not post new chapters, but I will try. Please be in mind that I have horrible grammar too. Other than that please enjoy this story. Thank you.

"Hank?" *pat*

Something pats his left cheek.

"Hank? Wake up." *pat pat*

Hank grimaces, scrunching his eyebrows together. Why is he getting a sense of deja-vu?

"Hank? We have a new case to attend."

Hank grumbles under his breath and tries to go back to sleep.

*Slap*

Pain suddenly spreads across his left cheek, making Hank bolt up from his bed.

"What the fuck? What was that for?!" Hank yells.

"Sorry, you weren't waking up, so I tried to get you to-"

"I know that, but why did you have to slap? Why do you always go to slapping me to wake me up?"

Connor looks upward to Hank, blinking his eyes slowly.

"I thought it was the appropriate method of waking you. It worked last time."

Hank looks at Connor in disbelief. Has he ever heard of gently shaking him? Well considering that Connor is an android and doesn't sleep, he might not know how to wake up a human. Also, it becomes harder not to get angry at Connor with his head tilting slightly in a questioning manner. It reminds Hank of a beagle puppy or something.

Shaking those confusing thoughts away, Hank slowly walks to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It has been over a year and a half since the android war taken place, a lot has happened since then. The reconstruction of Detroit took place and the streets repaired of the destruction from the conflict. During that time, Markus and the President made human rights for androids. Although, there is still conflict between humans and androids, both sides are learning to connect and understand with one another.

During that time, Connor was helping Markus and his inner circle to restore life back in Detroit. Even though Hank might not see Connor for weeks on end, his visits were pleasant.

Seven months ago, the citizens of Detroit were allowed to come back. Three weeks ago, Connor asks if he could move in with Hank.

Even though Hank was surprised at the question, he agreed to it, welcoming Connor back into his life.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Hank puts on his clothes and walks towards the kitchen.

Hearing the sound of sizzling and the smell of coffee, Hank becomes confused.

"Oh hello Hank. I am trying to make you breakfast?"

Hank looks at the kitchen table and sees a stack of pancakes that were slightly on the brownish side, but still looks edible. At the stove, eggs and bacon sizzle in the pan. The coffee machine dispensing coffee into the fogging glass pot.

"Uh, thanks Connor."

Connor smiles at Hank's thanks.

Hank awkwardly sits down on one of the chairs around the table. Even though Hank and Connor known each other for months before Connor's decision of becoming a deviant, Connor was busy. Between assisting in rebuilding Detroit and helping Markus in getting human rights for androids, Hank hasn't seen Connor much. Also, Connor has growing emotions now and shows them more often.

Connor places utensils, a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Hank and a mug of steaming coffee. Then, Connor sits down at the other side of the table, reading the case notes and the news.

Hank nods, accepting the items and begins to eat his breakfast. It tastes pretty good. Even the coffee has the right amount of bitterness and strength.

"Huh, I didn't know you can cook. I didn't think they would program you to cook breakfast."

"Cyber Life didn't program me to be able to cook, I learned how to," Connor says, not looking up from his reading.

Hank blinks at the response.

"Since when?"

"Since a several months ago."

Hank hums and then asks "Did anybody teach you how to?"

Connor nods.

"Markus taught me how to cook. He cooked for the soup kitchen when there was still remaining humans living in Detroit during the reconstruction time. I was curious and asked him to teach me."

Connor smiles at the memory.

"Huh, you guys must be close," Hank teases.

Connor froze a little, looking away from Hank with a particular look on his face with a slight blush that Hank didn't think is possible.

Hank shrugs it off and continues his breakfast.

When Hank finishes his breakfast, they got inside Hank's car and drove to the crime scene.

 


	2. Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy.  
> Sorry that this chapter is short.

Date: May 21st, 2040  
Weather: Sunny with periodic clouds  
Temperature: 77 F  
Precipitation: 5%  
Humidity: 74%  
Wind: 4 mph

Reporting always seems to comfort Connor even after becoming a deviant even if it isn't for work, just for his own benefit. A habit that never went away.

However, a new feature that came with being a deviant is creating memories. Not recordings, but memories with emotions.

It always fascinates Connor, creating new memories. With Hank, Sumo, Markus, North, Josh and other androids and humans. With the orchestra of sounds coming from the city itself, from humans and androids themselves. The sunlight streaming from the window and Hank drinking his coffee while Sumo lays on his feet.

This morning Connor exits from his bedroom, a spare guest room in Hank's house, after reading a new case file given from the DCPD.

After inserting the right amount of coffee bean grounds into the filter and starting the coffee machine, Connor starts on breakfast.

Even though he cannot eat, being an android, he does like to cook for Hank. It is one of his ways to say thank you for all Hank has done for him.

Also because Connor wants to improve Hank's diet. With all the unhealthy amounts of sodium, sugar, and fat Hank consumes, Connor couldn't help but worry for Hank's health. Burgers, pizzas, soda and beer can get you so far.

Maybe he could try to convince Hank to exercise somehow...

Connor looks at the stove clock.

It reads 7:58 am. Time to wake Hank.

Connor moves down the hallway and in front of Hank's room and opens the door.

Hank's chest rises and falls, a noticeable sign of a person sleeping peacefully.

Well not for long.

Remembering what Hank said about waking him up gently from now on, Connor goes over to Hank and gently nudge him.

"Hank?"

Hank grumbles and rolls over with his back facing Connor.

Connor tries to gently shake Hank a few times, but fails to wake him.

Groaning to himself, Connor is tempted to just slap Hank this time, but he doesn't want to hurt or startle him.

Then Connor got an idea and runs out of the bedroom.

A few moments later, Connor returns with Sumo trailing behind him.

When he got to Hank's side of the bed, Connor crouches down to Sumo's level.

"Sumo, look! It's Hank! Do you want to wake him up?"

Sumo gives a low ruff and looks at Hank.

"Sumo, I think you should give Hank a good morning kiss," Connor says encouragingly, "Yes, that's it!"

Sumo climbs onto the bed and gives Hank a slobbery kiss by dragging his tongue over Hank's face.

Hank immediately wakes up, groaning at Sumo's continuous attempts of morning kisses.

Hank then hears a series of soft giggles. Turning his head, he sees the true evil mastermind.

"Seriously kid? You think sending the mightiest beast would stop me from my deep slumber?"

Peals of laughter escapes from Connor's hands as he tries to cover them.

"Yes?" Connor says, "There was an 93% probability of Sumo's attack would work."

Connor's smile has matching dimples on each upturn corners of his mouth and a pair of sparkling eyes. The freckles on his face stand out in the morning sunlight and his hair slightly ruffled. He is even wearing the light blue seahorse patterned pajamas Hank gave him in the first week Connor started living with him.

Connor moves forward to give a peck on Hank's forehead.

"That is my good morning kiss. Breakfast is almost done. I have to go feed Sumo. Come on Sumo, follow me," Connor says as he leaves the room with Sumo.

Hank touches his forehead, a warm feeling spread through him, reminding him something that he thought he might never experience again. Since Cole.

Family. The feeling of being part of a family.

Chuckling softly and blinking away the slight burn in his eyes, Hank goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor gets injured, it has some unusual side effects.

"Connor! Stay with me!"

Connor's visions flickers on and off with pixelated static.

"Connor!? Shit. Come on son, talk to me. Say anything."

"H-HaNkK...?" Connor says weakly, his voice glitching with a mixed pitch.

"Yes, that's it. I'm here."

Connor looks up through static vision at Hank face which contorts in worry.

Connor starts his diagnoses of his body. It doesn't take long, but Connor doesn't like the results.

Even though there isn't any damage towards his body, his head took some blunt trauma, damaging some of his brain functions.

Luckily, Connor can self repair the circuitry, but until then he is stuck in this condition.

"HAnk, it-T's fiNE. I'M sELf rEpaiRing mYSelf," Connor glitches "iT WilL bE DoNE in a cOuPLe hOuRs."

Hank sighs in relief.

"Connor do you want to move somewhere else?" Hank asks.

Connor nods his head jerking manner and attempts to get up.

Only to almost fall flat on his face if it weren't for Hank to catch him.

"Woah there. Do you want me to help you move?"

"y-Yes. IT sEEms my SEnsE of BaLAnCe iS coMproMiSEd toO."

They move slowly towards the car as Hank supports Connor's weight. When they got to the car, Hank gently places Connor in the passenger seat, making sure all of Connor's limbs are in the car before strapping him with the seat belt.

Once they arrived at their home, Hank helps Connor into the living room.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Hank asks.

"nO, i JuSt nEEd To reST nOw."

"Okay then. Hollar if you need me."

Hank proceeds to the kitchen to microwave leftovers from the fridge.

Connor checks his vitals: 18% Complete (Finish repairs in 91.1 minutes)

Connor lets out a static groan.

He is bored beyond belief.

He checks his vitals again: 25% Complete (Finish repairs in 83.3 minutes).

Only 7.8 minutes has passed?

Connor lets out another groan.

Sure he could lay here and wait until repairs are done, but what is he going to do in the meantime?

Coin tricks are off the table since it requires hand-eye coordination which isn’t possible in his current condition.

Connor turns his head and slowly blinks his right eye while the left one twitches. He spots the remote control on the coffee table.

With his left arm, Connor tries to reach the controller. His middle finger fumbles and brushes the controller ever so slightly. So close.

Connor ends up trying to reach the remote for solid three minutes.

Almost there.

As a last ditch effort, Connor jerks his body towards the remote.

And he ends up crashing to the floor.

Hearing a loud thud, Hank rushes into the living room and looks at Connor.

“What are you doing kid?”

Connor looks up at Hank, smiling as he raises the remote in his hand.

“GoT The rEmOTe.”

Hanks sighs and helps Connor onto the couch. Hank sits down with a beer in hand.

After taking a sip, Hank asks “Just wondering, but in your current condition would it considered to be drunk?”

Connor thinks for a moment. Although his thought process is working perfectly fine, his balance, lack of hand-eye coordination, and broken speech does give an impression of being drunk.

“I GueSS sO in A pHysiCAl SenSE.”

“What do you mean?”

“FoR sTArtErs, aT LeAst I cAn tHinK prOpERlY.”

“Hey! Was that a jab at me?”

“mAYbeee...”

“Heh, you little punk,” Hank says, face softening.

Connor smiles softly, letting out a small static chuckle.


End file.
